Night of passion
by EvaMordane
Summary: Kate has a background that leads her to work for the B.A.U (INCOMPLETE VALENTINE'S DAY FF)
1. prologue

_**YOOOO IM MAKING THIS IN CELEBRATION OF VALENTINE'S DAY I ONLY OWN OC AND MOST OF THE PLOT**__**FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES IN MY SPELLING AND ENJOY**__**8888888888888888888888888888887788II88**_

Kate is a 22 year old woman, She's 5'3 and has a full curvy figure. She has long dyed blue hair that reaches to the middle of her back (Very curley, like sherly temple when she was 6 type curley) and she has a son named Alec who is 5. Her ex in the story is named Colton and he's the only person she's ever dated. Most of their background will be leaked into the story and trust me it's juicy stuff.

Morgan is her teacher to help her join the B.A.U/one of her best friends. Morgan hates seeing her lonely and that's why he sets her and a certain B.A.U member up before she joins. This may or may not be slow burn,

Enjoy the story and get ready for a rollercoaster of emotion!


	2. meeting

"Come on Kate! You'll make good friends with Reid and you're joining next year don't worry about it." Morgan pokes Kate in the arm and flashes his award-winning smile. "Fine, but Morgan if I have a bad time you owe me a movie night." Kate says giggling when Morgan screams "Yes!" and does a fist pump into the air. "You won't regret it my little icesicle! He'll pick you up at 6 p.m. sharp, catch you later!" Morgan says while exiting his best friends house.

_Great, time to dress up I guess. _Kate thinks looking at the time seeing that it's already 4:30. Kate heads to her bedroom and starts looking for clothes. "I guess since it's Valentine's day I should wear red. What do you think Sebastian?" Kate giggles when her black rescue cat stretches and meows at her. "Good point, don't want to try too hard and make him think I want something." Kate goes to her closet and picks out a long red dress with flowing sleeves attached along with it's matching shaul.

_I haven't worn this since my sisters wedding. I hope it still fits haha." _Kate thinks to herself as she starts to undress. Before she puts the dress on she stops in front of the mirror to see the long jagged scar on her chest thinking about the memory behind it.

_**FLASHBACK TO WHEN KATE WAS 13**_

_ Kate woke up to the sound of banging behind her, slowly recalling what led her to be where she is._

_"Can you give me directions to the hospital? I have to sign some paperwork on behalf of my mother." A very handsome teenager asks her. "Yeah sure! Take a left and the end of the road and continue straight for about 6 miles and it will be on your right!" Kate says walking up to the window and writing it down for him as well so he is able to backtrack._

_As Kate started to walk away she heard the side door to the guys van open up and before she could react she was dragged inside. She had been in a shed for three days, or so she thought because there weren't any windows, and she thought today was her last. Two teenagers came in and were talking in a language she didn't understand, after they finished talking the man whose face she actually saw talked to her in a low tone. "I'm sorry it has to come to this love, the FBI is on their way and I have to kill you now. Don't worry I'm sure Tag and I will have a lot of fun with you." He says before the man named tag ties her down._

_The other man cut off her shirt and started to run the knife across her skin on the dull side taking his time in torturing her. after she thinks is an hour she hears someone scream "F.B.I! Come out with your hands up!" and then a loud crash. Before Kate can scream for help The other man stabs her and slices her chest open and she screams. Before she loses conciousness a man in a ballistics vest kicks the door open and shoots the two men and picks me up. "You're safe now Kate don't worry." He says before she blacks out completely._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_


	3. waiting

Kate is all dressed and ready to go with 10 minutes to spare so she double checks her light makeup and puts her contacts in. As soon as she goes back to the living room to grab her clutch waller her doorbell rings. "Hi, uh Morgan told me to come on over." Reid says handing Kate a black rose. "Yeah I just can't say no to the guys especially when he gives me the puppy dog eyes." Kate says and they both laugh.

"Yeah he is pretty stubborn when he wants something, but hey I thought i would take you to that new Thai restaurant down the street." Reid says rubbing the back of his head. "That sounds great, let's head out before the roads get busy." Kate says grabbing his arm and giggling when he blushes.

**TIME JUMP**

At the restaurant Kate and Reid get their food and start talking about work. "So Morgan says you're joining on new years." Reid says looking a little sad. "Yeah, ever since the B.A.U saved my life I wanted to work towards working in the department." Kate says. "Well I um, I've looked at your papers and may I say you're more impressive than I am with how young you are and how you've completed everything at a younger age than me." Reid says blushing and looking down at his plate. "Oh. U-um thank you that means a lot coming from one of my inspirations." Kate says giggling when Reid looks up with a big grin.

"We should probably get going, Morgan wants to train with me at 5 in the morning so I'm ready for my physical." Kate says getting up and putting a $30 tip on the table. "How can you afford such a big tip?" Reid asks opening the car door for Kate. "I come from a very wealthy family. When my mother passed she left me all of her stock shares and about $8.2 million in the bank. I try to give as much as I can." Kate says as they drive back to her house.

When they walk up to the front of her house Reid faces Kate and rubs the back of his head. "I really had a nice night, Kate, it's too bad you're going to work in the B.A.U." He says looking down. Before Kate could respond Reid cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "See you later little blue." And with that he left. Kate waited two days with no messages or calls from Reid before she decided to text him.

To: Reid

From: Kate

Hey what's up? The b.a.u told me tht they can bump my hiring time up to the day after my physical! Isn't that exciting?? :3

Kate waited all night and finally around 9:30 p.m. she heard her phone ding.

To: Kate

From: Reid

K.

Kate felt hurt, she thought he would want to talk to her oor even call her to congratulate her but all she gets is a K?! Kate turned off her phone and went to sleep, dreaming of what could have been.


	4. first day

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

Kate rushed into the building excited for her first day and flashed her badge when asked, everyone turned to look at her when she entered the bull pen. "Hey there's my little icicle! How you doin' baby girl?" Morgan says giving Kate a bear hug and smiling. "I'm great Morgs! Today is my first day!!" Kate says jumping with glee.

Before Morgan could respond there's a gasp. "Utselevshiy? Is that really you? you're all grown up." Rossi says in amazement. "Tovarishch! You're still working here? I've missed you so much." Kate says walking to Rossi embracing him before she kisses each cheek in greeting. "How do you know agent Rossi?" Reid walks up and asks.

"He saved my life when I was 13." Kate says looking away from Reid. "Wait, is that you in the picture he has on his desk?" Reid asks with his haw dropped. "That she is, kid. I stayed in contact with her after her accident and I visit her every couple years, that is until her mom moved her into a new place." Rossi said putting a frown on. "I'm sorry, Rossi. Mom thought it would be better for me, it makes me happy knowing you didn't forget about me." Kate says with a faint smile. "How could I forget someone with such a firey spirit? Hey kid show KitKat where her desk is." Rossi chuckles when Reid stutters and motions for Kate to follow.

When Kate sits at her desk she pulls out all her nicknacks and decorates it finishing it off with a picture of her and her son. "I didn't know you had a son." Reid says commenting on the photo. "Yeah, last time you came over he was at his fathers house." Kate says bluntly and going to work.

_**TIME JUMP**_

Before the day is over Kate ignores Reid and laughs internally whenever he looks at her like a lost puppy. She giggles when she gets a text from her nanny saying she's bringing Alec for a visit. A couple hours pass by and Kate gets jumped on. "Mommy! I missed you!" Alec says giggling when Kate ruffles his hair. "I missed you too, little bean." "Whose this little tiger?" Rossi says chuckling when Alec tries to hide under Kate's desk. "This is my son, Alec. He turns 5 today." Kate says.

"Well we should throw a party! I'll get the team together and have them stop by your place say around 5:30?" Rossi says while Kate nods. "Ready to go home birthday boy?" Alec nods and waits for Kate to pack her things. "Alright lets head out." Kate says laughing when Alec grabs her hand and skip. "I'll send you all my address or you can just follow Morgan" Kate says going into the elevator when everyone says they'll see her later.


	5. party

Rossi showed up early to help set everything up and somehow was able to get the best bouncy castle in town last minute along with a huge ice cream cake and got a catering company from the local Cinzettis. "Wow, Rossi you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Kate says looking in wonder as all of Alec's friends run around eating random food and playing in their superhero costumes.

"I had to, it's the least I can do consider part of it a reunion party." Rossi says patting Kate on the head. Kate hears the door bell and excuses herself to answer it, when she answers it everyone is at the door with presents and huge smiles. "Hey guys, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to stay over so you can drink, I have plenty of guest rooms." Kate says and everyone nods their heads and comes in.

**TIME JUMP**

It's 8:30 and all the members of the B.A.U are sat around drinking glasses of whiskey. "Well icicle, I think you and Rossi made this the best birthday Alec has ever had." Morgan says laughing when Kate punches his arm. "You're only saying that because last year one of his friends mom turned you down before you even finished your sentence." Kate said making everyone laugh. *Ding Dong* "Who could that be at this hour?" Reid asks. "I think I have an idea." Kate says getting up to see that her ex was on the otherside of the door.

"I want Alec early." He says. "Clayton, you know you can only have him Friday-Sunday night and he is already asleep. You can have him tomorrow when he comes back from school." Kate says going to shut the door but he stops it with his foot. "Damn it Kate! He's my son too and I want to see him on his birthday!" "You didn't even want anything to do with him until just a few months ago! You're lucky I didn't take you to court." Kate says trying to push him out but Clayton pushed past and got in her face.

"You think a depressed suicidal bitch would win in court? That's so funny it's sad!" Clayton tries to grab Kate but Reid jumps in between. "Hey man, you need to back off. You can wait one more day to see your son." Reid says pushing back Clayton. "This your new boyfriend Kate? I mean i knew you were desperate but not that desperate." Clayton says before spitting on her shoes and walking out.

"I'm sorry about that guys. Just ignore him, he was probably just drunk or something." Kate says flopping onto her favorite chair. "Don't worry about it Kate. If anyone in this room knows about bitter exs its me." Rossi says earning a small chuckle from Kate. "Man, I should have nenever dated that creep. The only reason I did was because we were friends since kindergarten and we were 'bound at birth'" Kate said grimacing.

When Kate got some very confused looks she explained. "Our mothers were satanists and did a blood ritual to try and get us together." "That's kind of messed up." Garcia said. "Eh, it's whatever. I'm just glad it didn't work out... And I would say I'm pretty drunk so we should get to bed." Kate said showing everyone their rooms.


	6. Night of passion

Kate was getting ready for bed when she heard someone Knocking softly on her bedroom door. "Kate, I know it's late but may I come in?" Reid says softly. "Sure, come on in Spence." Kate says tying off her blue satin robe. "Is everything okay hun?" Kate says. "No, its not Kate. The way he talked to you... it made me so mad i can't even think straight! Has he always been that way to you?" Reid whisper-screams. "Not always, he used to be super sweet until he started drinking."

"Kate, I'm going to be honest with you here. Ever since our valentines date I've felt protective of you, I tried hard but I just can't get this feeling out of my head. I like you Kate and I don't want to mess up our jobs but at the same time I really don't care if i lose my job or not because these feelings are so strong and I never had them before." Before Kate can respond Reid grabs her by the hips and crashes his lips into hers. It takes Kate a few seconds but when she responds she wraps her arms around his neck and takes control.

Reid backs Kate up to her bed and untied her robe, smiling when he saw she was completely naked. Kate rips off Reids shirt and starts exploring his body with her hands stopping just above the waist band on his pants. "Kate, I need you. But I need to hear that you're ready." "Spence, I've been ready since that first kiss." That's all he needed to hear, he quickly took off his pants and shoved himself inside Kate setting an aggressive pace.

While pushing in and out of her he somehow turned her over and shoved her face into the pillow to stifle her moans. Kate couldn't hold on anymore, she came hard all over his throbbing cock and while she was pulsing on his cock it threw him over the edge he came inside her unaware of the consequences that will come with it and falls to her side. "That was the best sex I've ever had." Reid says. Kate giggles and cuddles onto her chest. "If you want to have a relationship we have to keep it quiet around the office, I don't want either of us to lose our jobs." Kate says yawning.

"Good point, well go over this inin the morning when everyone leaves. I have to go back to my room now." Reid says getting up and grabbing his clothes. "See you tomorrow Reid." Kate says as he walks out and she falls into a deep sleep.


	7. The days following

**TIME JUMP**

As time went on Kate and Reid had come to the conclusion that dating wouldn't be safe until they could come up with a good story, so instead they became best friends. They would watch movies every weekend, Reid would help out with Alec whenever Kate had to do something regarding her ex, and on cases Reid would help Kate sleep by allowing her to cuddle next to him. Today they were coming back from a long case and Kate hadn't tried seeking Reid out so he confronted her.

"Hey, Kate. Why haven't you come to the couch yet?" Reid asked noticing that She was putting on her makeup. "Oh, Clayton and I have anan agreement that once every couple of months we have to go to dinner and discuss Alec's development and plan holidays. We're going as soon as we land." Kate says giving Reid a sad smile. "Oh okay, well i can walk you to his car when we land so you feel safer." "Thanks Reid, but it's okay I can handle myself." Kate says putting her makeup away.

When they land Kate heads to the bathroom to get dressed in a pencil skirt and black blouse, leaving her heels on and says goodbye to everyone. "Be safe, Kate. I get a weird vibe off of him." Reid warns her. "I'm glad you're concerned Spence but I can handle myself with him. I'll see you later." Kate says waving and exiting the building. Kate walks to Clayton's car and gets in. "Hey Kate. You ready?" He asks starting up the car.

"Sure." And with that they were off.

**TIME JUMP**"Are you feeling alright Kate?" Clayton asks. "Yeah, just a little woozy. I guess i shouldn't have had that third glass of wine haha." Kate says. "Here let me take you home, I think we've talked about Alec enough." Clayton helps Kate steady herself and walks her to his car. When they get there he throws her into the back of his car and starts driving off. "I'll teach you for ruining my life you stuck up bitch." Was all Kate heard before passing out.

When she awoke she was naked and chained to the ceiling. "Well Well, look whose awake." Clayton said with a sinister smile. "Why are you doing this? If you let me go I won't say anything I promise!" Kate said and Clayton just laughed. "You took my son away from me, you humiliated me, and I don't think I'll let you go. You're going to write a letter to your dear team and when it arrives I'm going to torture you live on camera; streaming it to the B.A.U." Clayton laughs when Kate struggles and unhooks her.

"Now write exactly what I say or I'll slit your throat." He says handing Kate a pen and paper, Telling her exactly what to say.


	8. Finding Kate

**TIME JUMP**

All the members of The B.A.U were scrambling trying to find out where Kate was when a letter showed up reading:

Dear B.A.U team,

It looks like your smarts and profiling didn't help me when I was captured by someone in my life. When you receive this letter I will have 3 hours before a live feed will be broadcast onto the T.V in the meeting room, then you will watch me as I am slowly tortured to death.

Reid Ek is in 'n skuur, vind my asseblief

Much love, Kate

"Reid do you know what the last part says?" Morgan asks. "Yeah it's Afrikaans, we decided to start learning it so in the even one of us got captured we could try and send secret messages. She says she's in a barn." "You said she was leaving with Clayton right? Let's ask Garcia if he owns one or if a family member does." Right as Garcia walked into the room to get started the T.V made sound.

"Hello, members of the B.A.U. Such a shame that your profiling couldn't help poor old Kate, you'll never find us and I'm excited to let you all see her die. Agent Reid I hope this hurts you the most, I saw you with her on Valentines. She is mine and if I can't have her then no one can." Claytons voice came through and all that was heard was shuffling. After a few minutes Kate came into view.

"Please find me. Help me!" was all she said before a whip cracked and she screamed. "Soek vir 'n skuur wat deur Frank Reynolds besit word!" "SHUT UP BITCH! THEY'RE TO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THAT CRAP!" Clayton said hitting her with a whip again.

"Reid what did she say?" Garcia asked. "Something about a barn and Frank Reynolds. Garcia search for barns owned by that person." Reid started pacing unable to look at the screen as Kates screams became more and more weak. After just a few moments Clayton stopped whipping and stood in front of the camera. "Oh Reid looky at what I found in her trash, someone's been busy." Clayton held up documents and everyone saw that it had the words 'pregnancy' and 'positive test' written on it.

"There's three barns! All on different roads, I'll send the addresses to you." "Garcia said as the team went and split up to find Kate. But not before hearing Clayton punching Kate in the stomach.

TIME JUMP

Luckily Morgan and Reid were on the team that was able to find Kate, and how did they know? They heard screaming coming from the doors of the barn. After the rest of the team came they quickly came up with a plan and burst through the doors. "Well looky here darlin' your prince charming has arrived." Clayton said holding a knife in his hhands. "Drop the knife Clayton and let her go!" Morgan said aiming his gun.

"Now why would I do that?" Clayton asked. "I hope you know she's nothing but a filthy whore! She deserves everything that's handed to her!" He screamed as he stabbed Kate in the stomach. As he pulled the knife out getting ready to strike again the team unloaded into him.

***_NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON*_**


End file.
